


Hunted

by Restekel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Why Did I Write This?, but I did something, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: What happens if Soren and Claudia catch up with the gang, Soren has to make a choice between his fathers wishes, and defying them.





	Hunted

Callum, Ezran, and Rayla were sitting around the fire, just after setting up their camp for the night, Zym and Bait were playing with the ashes floating around the air, Ezran laughing at their antics, Callum drawing the scene, and Rayla sharpening her knifes.

Soon enough the fire started to die down, Callum was voted to go get more fuel.

Callum complained for most of the time, saying that he had done it the time before, and that he should at least get somebody's help.

He had been walking for ten minutes looking for anything that he could carry when two shadowy figures ran across the tree line.

An arrow was shot and landed in the tree next to him, he looked back into the tree line trying to see what it was, he was shocked to see two people on two horses.

Callum as expected dropped everything he was holding and ran back to the campsite.

Rayla and Ezran got quite the surprise of Callum running back to the camp, fear in his eyes screaming. "We need to go!" 

"What's wrong?" Rayla Jumped up and put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm Callum down, and figure out what was going on.

"Theres something- Something's followed us or hunting us, but we need to leave." Panicking even more, trying to get them to leave.

"Callum calm down, and tell me what happened."

"Somebody is after us, wanting to kill us. We need to pack up and leave. Right now."

They quickly grabbed what they could and ran in the opposite direction of the camp they had set up.

Ezran was carrying Bait, while Callum carried Zym, Rayla held the back, brandishing her weapons incase somebody decided to attack them.

She could hear the horses running after them, and how they were getting closer to their position, they plowed through the bushes that they had to spend extra time to go around.

"We need a new strategy, they're going to catch up to us soon enough." Rayla called to the brothers.

"We should split up, it will confuse them a bit. we'll meet up at out last campsite." Callum yelled out.

The three teens split up and went in different directions, Callum knew that one of the figures was after him, but he didnt know who the other was after, he wished he still had his primal stone, then maybe he could do something useful to help fight back.

The moment they split up Rayla realized that she was still being followed, she could hear the sound of the horse after her, she used every ounce of skill she knew to try and get away from the hunters following them.

Ezran ran holding onto Bait for dear life, he already noticed that he wasnt being followed, he chose a good sturdy tree to climb up and hide in to wait for any kind of action.

It took Callum five minutes before his stamina ran out and he had to rest, that was his falling point, the moment he stopped to rest on a tree an arrow shot out and hit the sleeve that was attatched to the tree. 

Zym screetched the moment the arrow made contact with a part of Callum, he tried to tug himself out but he wasn't fast enough as the figure aproached him, Callum told Zym to hide behind the tree so that the figure couldn't see that he had a dragon with him.

The figure sounded a horn he had attatched to his belt.

Callum gasped at who was hunting them.

***

Rayla continued to run, using the trees around her to get a speed advantage

She could tell she was beginning to loose the person that was after her, when she knew that she was far enough she began to head back to their meeting spot using the leaves as coverage.

Soon enough she had lost the person completely, but knew somebody else was in trouble when the other rider sounded their horn.

She knew that the rider following her was going to meet up with the other person.

***

"Soren?" 

"Where is the egg?" The guard said getting straight to the point.

"We don't have it anymore. Why are you here? How did you find us anyways?" Callum replied worry creeping into his voice.

"One of Claudia's tracking spells, we used the elf's hair."

"That's not creepy at all, but anyways can you take this arrow out of the tree for me?"

"I have strict orders Callum."

"Wait, what?"

"I was told to bring back the terrible news that the princes had perrished, for the sake of the kingdom."

"Soren, don't, we're trying to help the fait of the kingdom, we have to bring the egg back to the dragon queen, to bring peace between us and the people of Xadia."

"So you do still have the egg?"

"We hid it while we were running, but that's not my point."

"I don't have a choice Callum, I have to bring back bad news."

"Why?"

"'Cause we can't have a child as the king."

"Why would we-" Realization hitting Callum. "No, he can't be dead!"

"You never heard?" Soren said, slyness in his voice.

"No, we- We left before the news hit." Callum spoke sadly.

Soren closed his eyes deciding what he was going to do, on one hand he could follow out on his fathers plans and kill the prince's saying they died in the wild, or he could go againt his father, and let the young boys live.

"Please Soren, we can fix everything, end this war, end the bloodshed, you just have to let us take the egg back to Xadia." Callum pleaded.

Soren swung his sword up, Callum braced for the impact, before the sword imbeded it's self into the tree next to his head.

"Don't let my dad know that I let you go until you complete your mission." He said dissapearing into the darkness

"Thank you."

Soren dissapeared before he could hear Callum.

"Hey Zym, would you like to help get me out of this?" Callum asked refering to the arrow keeping him attached to the tree.

\------------

Soren and Claudia returned with the news that the prince's were never found, and suspected dead after a few weeks out in the wilderness with a moonshadow elf.

The town was somber for the weeks to follow, never knowing that their future leaders were out trying to fix what had been started many years before.

Viren had taken the 'burden' of ruling the kingdom, Soren had convinced him to not start a war between the two people, hoping that the crown prince, and step prince would be able to stop any upcoming war, and bring peace or some type of peace in their world.

\----

Callum returned to the camp the same night scraped up from the arrow that had infact pierced his skin, and the bruises from falling over a couple of times, Rayla helping to bandage him up, and making sure the cut wouldnt get infected.

They all looked to each other agreeing silently on one thing, they needed to stop the war, and take back the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know where I was going with this (Me at all of my writing) but hey, Im sleep deprived (The best time to write) and have no idea what words im spewing out!


End file.
